leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
亚托克斯/技能
點生命}}。若'厄薩斯'在5秒內沒有造成或受到傷害，'血之湧泉'每秒會減少2%。 |description2 = 受到致命傷害時，'厄薩斯'進入無法被指定為目標的狀態並從湧泉中汲取鮮血，在3秒內回復生命，最多回復35%'血之湧泉'的最大存量加上當時所儲存的生命。 |description3 = 除此之外，'血之湧泉'的存量每提高1%，'厄薩斯'就會增加 %攻速}}，最大可增加 %攻速}}。 |cooldown = 每5等各減少25秒}} |targeting = 血之湧泉 is both a self-targeted buff and a passive ability that triggers when Aatrox takes fatal damage. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * The color of changes to white when the revive is on cooldown. * and 's passive will take precedence over 血之湧泉. * When Aatrox enters while he was being targeted by a turret, the turret will choose a new priority target and Aatrox will not be targeted even after ends (unless he or an allied champion is the only viable target for the turret). In other words, Aatrox will drop turret aggro when he enters . * Tether abilities such as , stay connected. * The healing component is affected by . |video = Aatrox IVideo }} 厄薩斯飛行到目標區域並且猛然 ，對周遭敵人造成物理傷害，並擊飛中間小圈範圍內的敵人，持續1秒。 |leveling = |range = | | }} |cooldown = |cost = 10% |costtype = 當前生命值 |targeting = 冥獄展翼 is a ground-targeted dash that and damages in a circular area of effect. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the ability. |additional = * 冥獄展翼 possesses a considerable overhead for a dash ability, able to traverse many walls that are otherwise much wider than the indicator suggests is possible to vault. * If 厄薩斯 is sent or forced into 's during the initial flight time, 冥獄展翼 will fail and will not cause him to dash. ** Other forms of crowd control applied while the animation is in progress will be suspended until the animation finishes. * 冥獄展翼 does not cancel other commands. 厄薩斯 will immediately begin attacking after he lands. * With smartcast on, 冥獄展翼 will be cast immediately and at 650-range if the cursor is beyond that. * If is cast during 冥獄展翼, the dash is canceled immediately and 冥獄展翼 will not deal any damage or apply crowd control. * 冥獄展翼 has a 0.6 second cast time. 0.3 second wind-up, and 0.3 second wind-down. |video = Aatrox QVideo }} 厄薩斯每第三次針對non-structure的'攻擊'會附加命中效果。 |icon2 = Blood Thirst.png |description2 = 厄薩斯每第三次普攻會回復生命；若厄薩斯的 ，則回復量變為3倍。 |icon3 = Blood Price.png |description3 = 厄薩斯每第三次普攻會消耗生命，以附加物理傷害。 |leveling2 = | }} |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = |Only applies when triggering Blood Price.}} |costtype = 生命 |targeting = 狂暴噬血／熾靈獻祭 is toggle-able on-hit effect that triggers on every third basic attack. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can as normal. ** Unlike most other on-hit physical damage, 狂暴噬血 bonus damage does not apply life steal; this is a special case. The triggering attack will still apply life steal. ** However, using would then heal 厄薩斯 for 15% of the 狂暴噬血 bonus damage. ** 狂暴噬血／熾靈獻祭 will miss if 厄薩斯 is blinded. ** do not interact with the bonus damage of 狂暴噬血／熾靈獻祭 ** If 狂暴噬血／熾靈獻祭 is or , the effect will still apply, but the base damage will not. ** If 狂暴噬血／熾靈獻祭 is the effect and base damage will apply as normal. |spellshield = Will not block 熾靈獻祭. |additional = * The attack counter between 狂暴噬血 and 熾靈獻祭 is shared, meaning that toggling the ability with one empowered attack prepared will immediately allow use of the empowered attack of the other. * Toggling between 狂暴噬血 and 熾靈獻祭 does not reset the basic attack timer. It will, however, cancel an empowered basic attack in its windup animation if it is toggled during that time. * Toggled abilities do not count as ability activation for the purposes of effects such as or . * 厄薩斯 basic attack animation correlates with the amount of stacks for 狂暴噬血／熾靈獻祭. The first basic attack animation (after leveling up 狂暴噬血／熾靈獻祭 or proccing an empowered basic attack) is 厄薩斯 swinging his sword to the left, the second is to the right and the third basic attack animation (which will be affected by 狂暴噬血／熾靈獻祭) is Aatrox stabbing the target. |video = Aatrox WVideo }} 厄薩斯解開邪劍上的束縛向外發射兩股能量，對路徑上的敵人造成魔法傷害，並降低他們的跑速。 |leveling = |range = 1000 |cooldown = |cost = 5% |costtype = 當前生命值 |targeting = 邪劍審判 is a pass-through skillshot that fires two energy beams that converge towards the targeted direction. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the damage and the slow. |additional = * Units may only be damaged by one projectile of 邪劍審判 per cast. * Units with a very small hitbox (such as minions) can potentially avoid the damage and slow altogether if Aatrox uses the ability in their direction at point-blank range. * can be cast during the cast animation of 邪劍審判. If done so, the ability resolves after from the location Aatrox flashes to. |video = Aatrox EVideo |details = Has a width of 150 decreasing as it converges on its max range}} 厄薩斯從敵人體內抽取鮮血，對周遭敵人造成魔法傷害。 |description2 = 此外，'厄薩斯'的 增加，並提高攻擊速度，持續12秒。期間內，'厄薩斯'的攻擊依舊視為近戰，且每次擊中敵方英雄時，血之湧泉就會獲得20%最大生命儲存量。 |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |range = ／ ／ |cost = |costtype = |targeting = 萬魂屠城 is a point-blank area of effect that temporally increases Aatrox's attack speed and attack range. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the initial blast of damage. |additional = * 厄薩斯 is still classified as a melee champion for the duration of 萬魂屠城. * can be cast during the cast animation of 萬魂屠城. If done so, the ability resolves after in the location 厄薩斯 flashes to. |video = Aatrox RVideo }} en:Aatrox/Abilities es:Aatrox/Habilidades